the_heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Mills
Jared S. Gilmore |years = 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7|first_appearance = Pilot|last_appearance = "Leaving Storybrooke"|television_programs = Once Upon a Time|aliases = The Truest Believer Kid (by Emma) Henry Swan (legal name) Lad Young Man The Boy Mr. Mills Dad Writer-Boy Mr. Mixtape Prince Henry|species = Human|breed = None|occupations = Author Swyft Driver Student Adventurer Prince |residence = Apt. 813|home = Seattle, Washington New Enchanted Forest (formerly) Storybrooke, Maine (formerly) Underworld (formerly) Enchanted Forest (formerly) Boston (formerly) Phoenix, Arisona (formerly)|father = Neal Cassidy †|mother = Emma Swan|adoptive_mother = Regina Mills|siblings = Hope Swan-Jones|stepfather = Killian Jones|wife = Ella Mills|significant_other(s) = Violet Morgan |children = Lucy Mills |grandparents = Snow White Prince Charming Rumplestiltskin Milah Belle Brennan Jones Alice Jones Cora Henry |aunts = Zelena |uncles = Neal Gideon Liam Jones I Liam Jones II |cousins = Robin |relatives = Eva Leopold Robert Ruth Fiona Malcolm Colette Maurice The Miller Xavier Prince James }} Henry Mills is the main protagonist of the seventh and last season of ABC's Once Upon a Time. History Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities * Powers of the Author: Henry is limited to the powers of the Author. He can use a magic quill to rewrite a person's story and record history. Sometimes, he will not use the author powers but only when necessary. According to Nick, Henry only promises to use the powers of the Author to trick a villain. Relationships Love Interests Ella Henry first met Ella when he crashed into her carriage and later offered her a ride. However, Ella knocks him out immediately and steals his motorcycle and dagger. Love at first sight, Henry fell in love with Ella and helped her escape. Ella realized she was falling in love with Henry. It is proven that their love is true when the lockets that once belonged to Emma's parents began to grow. Drizella Family Regina At first, Henry did not love his adoptive mother, seeing her as the Evil Queen, something that hurt Regina when she raised him all his life. Throughout most of the time, Henry tries to get his birth mother to believe in the curse, break it, and defeat his adoptive mother. Regina even felt guilty when she learned that it was Henry, not Emma who bit into the apple turnover. However, in the final moments of season 3B, Henry realizes that his mom always loved him and he loved her back and wished that he never brought Emma to storybrooke because he still would have been under the curse with Regina and not be separated from her. After Storybrooke is erased, Henry forgets about Regina completely and believes Emma was the one to raise him instead. However, Henry does eventually wake up after touching the ''Once Upon a Time ''book, and Regina breaks the curse by giving Henry true love's kiss, proving that their mother-son relationship is a genuine love. Emma Swan Prince Charming Hook Friends Wish Realm Hook Jack Jack was Henry's first friend in the New Enchanted Forest. They went on many adventures together, including one where they slayed Giants after making their escape. Also on Henry's nineteenth birthday, Jack bought Henry at least three drinks and fondly remembered their adventures. However, under the curse, Jack was Nick Branson, a musician turned lawyer. The two men forgot about their former friendship due to the fifth curse being active. However, Nick was awake at the last three episodes that he was alive. When Henry learned Nick was the Candy Killer, instead of killing his old friend, Nick kidnaps him and takes him back to his apartment. Nick is not hostile to Henry, except for drugging him with a tranquilizer shot, and instead reminscents on their adventures and offers Henry a bottle of water. He tries to wake Henry from the curse, but to no avail. Henry tries to understand Nick and wants to believe that the Curse is real, but doesn't even believe Nick when he is confirmed to be Lucy's father. Henry just deduces his old friend is delusional and refuses to believe him. Luckily, Rogers rescues Henry a while after Nick has attacked Kelly. Gallery Henry717.png 7PromoHenry1.jpg adult-henry-differen.jpg HenryBTSSeason7.jpg Category:Male characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters